tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Yoshimura
Yoshimura (芳村 よしむら)jest ghulem rangi SSS oraz byłym menadżerem kawiarni Anteiku. Dawniej, przyjął pseudonim Jednooka Sowa (隻眼の梟,Sekigan no Fukurō) i wielokrotnie starał się ukrywać prawdziwą tożsamość Sowy, którą w rzeczywistości jest jego córka, Eto - owoc miłości jego i Ukiny. W tamtych czasach, działał też pod imieniem Kuzen '(功善, ''Kuzen). Później, gdy CCG odkryło, że istnieją dwie Sowy, inspektorzy zaczęli nazywać go '''Niezabijającą Sową (不殺の梟, Fusatsu no Fukurō). Starał się pomagać ghulom, które nie mogą polować lub tym, które nie chcą zabijać ludzi, ze względu na jego miłość do obu tych gatunków. Wyciągnął też dłoń do Kena Kanekiego, hybrydy człowieka i ghula oraz pokazał mu drogę życia jako jeden z nich. Podczas Operacji Tłumienia Sowy, został schwytany ze względu na jego kakuhou oraz użyty do stworzenia jednookich ghuli. Wygląd Jest wysokim mężczyzną w średnim wieku, który zazwyczaj widziany jest w swoim stroju kelnera. Podczas podróży ma na sobie czarny płaszcz oraz kapelusz. Na jego twarzy często widnieje uśmiech, a głowę zawsze ma uniesioną do góry. Ze swoją spokojną i dyskretną naturą, Yoshimura sprawia wrażenie zarówno osoby zagadkowej, jak i dżentelmena. Haczykowaty nos znajdujący się na masce Yoshimury zakrywa połowę jego twarzy oraz przypomina dziób jastrzębia. Podczas używania kakuji, kagune tworzy mu maskę podobną do tej posiadanej przez Jednooką Sowę, z niewielkimi różnicami przy otworach na oczy. Osobowość Jest miłym i hojnym mężczyzną, który zdołał wykazać się mądrością oraz rozsądkiem nawet w stosunku do ghuli. Osoby takie jak Nishiki często kwestionują jego motywy, zastanawiając się, jak i dlaczego utworzył ośrodek spokoju w 20. dzielnicy. Yoshimura nie jest aż tak niezawodny i wspaniały w oczach tych, którzy dla niego pracują. Jako szef organizacji Anteiku nie boi się wykorzystywać swojego autorytetu - mimo to, zazwyczaj zgadza się z pozostałymi członkami ugrupowania. Yoshimura traktuje równo ghule oraz ludzi, co jest dość rzadko spotykane wśród osobników jego rasy. Jego miła i sprawiedliwa natura jest dokładnym przeciwieństwem Yoshimury z przeszłości. W latach młodości, kiedy używał imienia Kuzen, był typem samotnika. Unikał innych ludzi, a jego serce było zamknięte dla każdego, kto się do niego zbliżał. Gardził swoim istnieniem jako ghul, ponieważ widział siebie jako klątwę, która zabiła innych ludzi, by on mógł przeżyć. Kiedy poznał Ukinę, jego osobowość zmieniła się na lepsze. Przy niej powoli otwierał się, aż w końcu pokochał ją bezgranicznie. To dzięki znajomości z Ukiną postanowił utworzyć Anteiku i spełnić cel, którym było pomaganie osobom takim jak on kiedyś oraz innym ghulom i ludziom. Yoshimura wykazał się wielką ojcowską miłością wobec swojego dziecka. Było to widoczne, kiedy ukrywał je w 24. dzielnicy przed V oraz stał się Jednooką Sową w 2. dzielnicy, będącej pod obserwacją CCG. Yoshimura ceni wartość życia oraz ucieka od ludzi lub ghuli, którzy zabijają. Ze względu na swoją ideologię, podczas trzeciego ataku "Eto" w 2. dzielnicy oraz ataku CCG na kryjówkę Aogiri nie zabił nikogo i poprzestał na ranieniu tych, którzy go atakowali. Pomimo porzucenia zabijania od czasów opuszczenia V, Yoshimura jest świadomy tego, jak jego działania z przeszłości zraniły innych. Dlatego widzi siebie jako osobę "złą" i jest w stanie przyjąć śmierć z rąk swoich wrogów, gdyby doszło do sytuacji zagrożenia jego życia. Pomimo poczucia wstrętu do siebie, kiedy jest zdesperowany, będzie w stanie zabić każdego, kto zagrażałby ważnym dla niego osobom (takim jak Kaneki, Touka i Yomo). Fabuła Przeszłość Mężczyzna obecnie znany jako Yoshimura w przeszłości nosił imię Kuzen. Kuzen był ghulem o ponurej osobowości, sprawiającym wrażenie wiecznie obrażonego. Jako ghul, zmuszony był jeść ludzkie mięso, by móc żyć - mimo to, pożywiał się głównie na innych ghulach. Chociaż przeklinał siebie i swoje istnienie, wciąż żył w bezradności. Kiedy jego siła wzrosła, wieść o nim rozniosła się, docierając do organizacji o nazwie V. V zaoferowało Kuzenowi posadę "czyściciela" - przyjął tę propozycję. Jako jeden z "czyścicieli" V, zaspokajał swój głód poprzez pożeranie rywali w postaci ludzi i ghuli należących do innych organizacji. Pomimo faktu, że nie musiał się już martwić o swoje podstawowe potrzeby, Kuzen traktował V jedynie jako pracodawców. W rezultacie, wciąż prowadził samotne życie. Pewnego dnia, zamawiając kawę w najczęściej odwiedzanej przez niego kawiarni, poznał ludzką dziewczynę o imieniu Ukina. Pomimo osobowości samotnika, Kuzen stopniowo zaczął się do niej zbliżać i otwierać przy niej. W pewnym momencie, Ukina poznała prawdziwą tożsamość Kuzena. Kuzen rozważał zabicie jej, jednak w tym momencie Ukina przytuliła go, mówiąc, że zauważyła jak samotny musiał być przez cały ten czas. To wydarzenie pogłębiło uczucie, jakim Kuzen ją dażył oraz doprowadziło do tego, że stali się kochankami. Z czasem Ukina zaszła w ciążę. Kuzen chciał mieć dziecko, jednak wiedział, że szanse na przeżycie potomka człowieka i ghula są niskie, ponieważ dziecko głodowałoby w łonie matki. Poinformował o tym Ukinę, stwierdzając, że potrzebowaliby cudu, by ich dziecko przetrwało. Przez cały ten okres Kuzen obserwował jak Ukina spożywa ludzkie mięso. Zwiększyło to szanse dziecka na przetrwanie i w ostateczności doprowadziło do porodu. Kuzen i Ukina rozpoczęli wspólne życie z dzieckiem. Któregoś dnia Kuzen znalazł pamiętnik Ukiny, z którego dowiedział się, że nie była ona kelnerką, tylko dziennikarką obserwującą organizację V oraz znającą znaczną część ich sekretów. Zarówno Kuzen jak i Ukina nie wiedzieli o swoich prawdziwych tożsamościach, kiedy się poznali. V dowiedziało się o ich relacji i zmusiło Kuzena do zabicia Ukiny, by ochronić prawdę na temat organizacji. Ponieważ byli zbyt silni, by mógł się im przeciwstawić, Kuzen z żalem zabił ukochaną. Po jej śmierci, Kuzen opuścił V i zdecydował się pozostawić dziecko w 24. dzielnicy, wiedząc, że znajdowała się ona wystarczająco daleko od sił V. Po pewnym czasie, Kuzen - teraz już znany jako Yoshimura - dowiedział się o istnieniu Jednookiej Sowy, ghula, który darzył nienawiścią cały świat. Był przekonany, że tym ghulem jest jego dziecko. Yoshimura usłyszał, że zostało ono ciężko zranione podczas walki przeciwko CCG. Obawiając się, że V dowie się o istnieniu jego dziecka oraz obierze je sobie za cel, Yoshimura zaatakował 2. dzielnicę, podając się za Jednooką Sowę. Wojska CCG nie były w stanie go pokonać. Jednakże, geniusz Drugiej Rangi - Arima - użył specjalnego quinque podczas walki z Sową. W ostateczności ją pokonał, doprowadzając do zwycięstwa CCG. Ciężko zraniona Sowa zniknęła po tym wydarzeniu na dziesięć lat. Prolog Kaneki przybył do Anteiku w poszukiwaniu pomocy u Touki. Kiedy dziewczyna mu odmówiła, Yoshimura zaoferował mu ludzkie mięso mogące zaspokoić jego głód. Po wyleczeniu Hide'a oraz kłótni między Kanekim a Nishikim Nishio, Yoshimura przyjął Kanekiego jako pracującego dorywczo kelnera w kawiarni. Pojawienie się "Gołębi" By zataić walkę Kanekiego i Nishikiego, Yoshimura wymyślił kłamstwo dotyczące wypadku samochodowego, którego ofiarami się stali. Kiedy Kaneki rozpoczął pracę w Anteiku, Yoshimura próbował nauczyć go jak jeść ludzkie pożywienie. Kiedy w 20. dzielnicy rozeszły się plotki o poszukiwaniach Gołębi, Yoshimura poprosił Toukę, by udała się z Kanekim do Studia Mask HySy w 4. dzielnicy. Innego dnia, Yoshimura poprosił Kanekiego, by pomógł Renjiemu Yomo w uzupełnianiu zapasów żywności. Sprowadzało się to do poszukiwania ciał osób, które popełniły samobójstwo. Kiedy Touka postanowiła pomścić Ryouko Fueguchi, Yoshimura odmówił brania udziału w starciu z Gołębiami. Mimo wszystko był obecny w miejscu, gdzie Kaneki, Touka i Hinami toczyli walkę z Koutarou Amonem i Kureo Mado. Po tym incydencie był zadowolony z "ludzkiej części" Kanekiego. Saga Smakosza Kiedy Kanekiemu udało się uciec z Restauracji Ghuli, Yoshimura opowiedział o ghulach, które zabiły swoje własne emocje i zapomniały o wartości życia. Później dyskutował z Yomo na temat Shuu Tsukiyamy, który może stwarzać zagrożenie dla Kanekiego. W ostateczności Yoshimura stwierdził, że powinien sam sobie z nim poradzić, ponieważ to pomoże mu "dorosnąć". Saga Aogiri Kiedy Yoshimura wycofuje się z biznesu w celu zebrania informacji na temat sytuacji w 11. dzielnicy, Kaneki zostaje uprowadzony. Dowiadując się o tym powraca do Anteiku, gdzie oznajmia zebranym ghulom, iż prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie odzyskają kontaktu z Kanekim. Touka, Hinami i Nishiki sprzeciwiają mu się, mówiąc, że sami spróbują go uratować. Po tym wyznaniu stwierdza, że chciał się tylko upewnić, czy na pewno są w stanie poświęcić swoje życia dla Kanekiego. Podczas inwazji wojsk CCG na kwaterę Aogiri, Yoshimura mówi Irimi i Hinami, że zdobędzie dla nich trochę czasu, by mogły wskazać tych inspektorów, którzy posiadają quinque. Krótko po rozpoczęciu walki zostaje pokazane to jak Yoshimura uwalnia swoje kagune oraz rozpoczyna walkę z inspektorami (w tym dwoma Klasy Specjalnej - Yukinorim Shinoharą i Iwao Kuroiwą), podając się za Jednooką Sowę. Operacja Tłumienia Sowy Po transformacji wygłasza monolog na temat "aktu podejmowania zła oraz tego, że jest świadom zła, które czyni", a następnie atakuje wojska CCG. Wkrótce po tym natrafia na Shinoharę, Kuroiwę, Houji, a także na Suzuyę i Ui. Unikając ataków z ich strony, pozostaje sam z Suzuyą, który próbuje odciąć mu jego lewe ramię - w efekcie jednak traci swoją prawą nogę. Ranny, powraca na dach i stawia czoła swoim wcześniejszym przeciwnikom - ostatecznie traci siły po ataku Houjiego. Krótko po tym jak upadł na podłogę, na miejscu pojawia się prawdziwa Eto, atakująca inspektorów swoją pełną kakują. Z łatwością pozbywa się wszystkich śledczych na swojej drodze, aż do pojawienia się Arimy. Kiedy ten zaczyna ją atakować, Jednooka Sowa połyka rannego Yoshimurę i ucieka z nim do innego budynku. Na miejscu zostaje ujawnione, że jest ona córką Yoshimury. Po Operacji Tłumienia Sowy Yoshimura jest przetrzymywany w zbiorniku z cieczą, podobnym do tego, w którym znajdowała się Rize, w laboratorium doktora Kanou. Prawdopodobnie ma zostać użyty podczas innego eksperymentu doktora. Po Eksterminacji Rose Yoshimura został wspomniany przez doktora Kanou. Nadal jest używany jako dawca kakuhou do eksperymentów ghulifikacji. Relacje Ukina Yoshimura poznał Ukinę w kawiarni. Początkowo nie interesował się nią, jednak gdy Ukina odkryła jego prawdziwą tożsamość ghula i zaakceptowała ją, Kuzen zmienił o niej zdanie. Bardzo ją kochał i był zdruzgotany, gdy został zmuszony przez członków V do zabicia jej. Ukina była katalizatorem zmiany Yoshimury oraz inspiracją do utworzenia Anteiku. Eto Yoshimura Pomimo faktu, że po rozłące nigdy się ze sobą nie spotkali, to Yoshimura bardzo kochał Eto i był w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby ją chronić. Po śmierci Ukiny, dziecko to było ostatnią rzeczą, która dawała mu nadzieję. Nawet pomimo zdawania sobie sprawy, że jego dziecko przewodzi organizacji Aogiri, to nadal chciał, aby była szczęśliwa. Jednak, Eto nie podziela tych samych uczuć względem niego, co dowodzi fakt, iż zgodziła się użyć go w eksperymentach do stworzenia jednookich ghuli. Noro Yoshimura znał Noro, w czasach gdy ten jeszcze używał imienia Noroi, a on sam działał pod tożsamością jako Kuzen. Choć niewiele jest znane na temat ich relacji, to jednak Yoshimura ufał mu na tyle, aby zostawić mu pod opieką swoją córkę, Eto. Renji Yomo Yoshimura uratował Yomo przed śmiercią z rąk Kishou Arimy. Po ich spotkaniu, osobowość Yomo nieco się uspokoiła, a gorąca krew zastygła. To jemu Yoshimura najbardziej ufa, powierzając mu takie zadania jak uzupełnianie żywności, czy też obserwowanie Kanekiego i Touki podczas ich walki z Koutarou Amonem i Mado. Ken Kaneki Yoshimura troszczył się o Kanekiego. Rozumiał okoliczności jego życia i był pierwszą osobą, która zaoferowała mu wsparcie. Pomógł mu zaakceptować jego nową naturę, twierdząc, że należy do dwóch, różnych światów ludzi i ghuli, zamiast należąc tylko do jednego z nich. Yoshimura kierował Kanekim w świecie ghuli i odegrał kluczową rolę w jego rozwoju. Gdy Kaneki powrócił do Anteiku, Yoshimura przekonywał go do powrotu oraz ufał mu na tyle, aby wyznać prawdę o swojej córce i powierzyć mu misję uratowania jej. Touka Kirishima Yoshimura bardzo troszczył się o bezpieczeństwo Touki, nawet przed jej pracą w kawiarni. Podczas jej wizyt w Anteiku dla kawy, często prosił ją, aby zachowywała szczególną ostrożność, pomimo jej irytacji względem tych pouczeń. Później, życzył Touce życia normalnej, ludzkiej dziewczyny i opłacił jej czesne po zapisaniu do szkoły. Touka traktowała go jak ojca. Enji Koma Enji jest bardzo lojalny wobec swojego pracodawcy po otrzymaniu szansy na rozpoczęcie nowego życia. Kaya Irimi Tak jak Enji, Irimi posiada ogromną lojalność względem swojego pracodawcy. Nishiki Nishio Zaoferował Nishikiemu drugą szansę, aby żyć bez zabijania, lecz zatrudnił go w Anteiku w charakterze opłaty. Nieco później, Nishiki skarżył się, że Yoshimura jest typem osoby, która zawsze sprząta brudy innych, jeśli mu się na to zezwala. Roma Hoito Ich relacja była serdeczna, często przedrzeźniała się z Yoshimurą lub opowiadali sobie nawzajem żarty. Posiadał anielską cierpliwość dla jej pomyłek, jednak nie zdawał się być świadomym jej prawdziwej natury. Seidou Takizawa Choć nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, to jednak Takizawa zawdzięcza uratowanie swojego życia Yoshumurze. Kakuhou Yoshimury zostało przeszczepione młodemu człowiekowi, czyniąc z niego jednookiego ghula. Koutarou Amon Choć nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiali, to jednak Amon zawdzięcza uratowanie swojego życia Yoshumurze. Kakuhou Yoshimury zostało przeszczepione młodemu człowiekowi, czyniąc z niego jednookiego ghula. Moce i umiejętności Będąc osobą, która utrzymuje spokój w 20. dzielnicy, większość ghuli darzy go szacunkiem ze względu na wiek oraz status. Jak zauważył Mado - im starszy ghul jest, tym więcej doświadczenia posiada. Właściciel Anteiku jest bardzo dobrze znany w Tokio jako osoba silna i stanowiąca wzór do naśladowania. Dzięki pracy czyściciela dla organizacji V zyskał sporą wiedzę i doświadczenie dotyczące walki zarówno z ludźmi, jak i z ghulami. Jako jeden z najsilniejszych ghuli w całej serii, Yoshimura posiada więcej, niż cztery kakuhou, które poszerzają zakres jego umiejętności. *'Kagune ukaku:' posiada od dwóch do czterech kakuhou, które wytwarzają kolce i płomienie w bardzo szybkim tempie. Kolejne dwa kakuhou używają gazu RC tak, by utworzyć ciężkie pociski. Spośród dwóch rodzajów amunicji, Yoshimura używa ognistych ataków będących w stanie zlikwidować niespodziewanych przeciwników. Pomimo faktu, że jego ukaku jest bardzo masywne, w ciągu kilku sekund potrafi pokonać wielu wrogów. *'Kakuja ukaku:' ghule ukaku specjalizują się w atakach z dalekiego zasięgu, a jeżeli będą znajdowały się zbyt blisko przeciwnika, mogą czuć się przytłoczone. Pożywiając się na innych ghulach, Yoshimura wzmocnił i rozwinął swoje kagune, tworząc dwa podobne do siebie ostrza wystające z jego ramion i zwalczające słabości. Wraz z nimi jest w stanie pokonać dystans dzielący go od przeciwników, atakując ich zsynchronizowanymi ruchami. Podczas, gdy ukaku rozciąga się dopiero na dalekich dystansach, kakuja skraca je i rusza do przodu. Niemal niemożliwym jest ucieczka przed atakiem Yoshimury. Kakuja tworzy także maskę podobną do tej posiadanej przez Jednooką Sowę z drobnymi różnicami w proporcjach. W przeciwieństwie do większości posiadaczy kakuji, Yoshimura jest w stanie zachować świadomość. Ciekawostki * W pierwszym notowaniu najpopularniejszych postaci, Yoshimura zajął siedemnaste miejsce. W najnowszym zaś, zajął trzydzieste siódme. * Co ciekawe, podobnie jak jego córka Eto, jego kagune jest klasyfikowane jako ukaku, choć z wyglądu przypomina koukaku. * W mandze, to Yoshimura zabił Ukinę, gdyż było to rozkazem członków V. W √A zaś, zostało ukazane jak ucieka z nią i w pewnym momencie kobieta zostaje zabita przez jednego z członków. Również zamiast bać się organizacji, tak jak w mandze, w anime Yoshimura zniszczył organizację, aby chronić swoje dziecko i pomścić ukochaną. * Yoshimura posiada dużą sympatię i umiejętności do gry słów. *W Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Yoshimura jest Królem Trefl. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ghule